


idk

by CRACK_foryourSOUL



Series: Grammatical masterpieces [6]
Category: Original Work, meme - Fandom, meme bois - Fandom, shibe bois
Genre: Other, a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRACK_foryourSOUL/pseuds/CRACK_foryourSOUL
Summary: noodle boie eats a can of coke, cok is disappoint





	idk

"mmmmmm yas." sayed Noodle boie as hes ate de coke.  
"Noofdle Boi, ur not sposed t o eat te can aswell!!11!!" said cok, a disgruntled look on his fac


End file.
